This BSRG Shared Instrumentation Grant proposal is submitted to purchase a gas chromatograph mass spectrometer (GCMS), specifically a Finnigan Automated GCMS with High Mass Range Analyzer, Turbomolecular Pumped Vacuum System and Expanded INCOS DAta System. - System Model 4635. A multidisciplinary group of Brown University Faculty will comprise the core group for initial use and subsequent consultation to the university as a whole. The core group includes a physician (neonatologist), three bio-organic chemists, and two biochemists. The studies of this group focus on metabolic interactions, drug synthesis, and biosynthesis. There are six subprojects in this proposals. They include: (1) evaluation of glucose kinetics using stable isotopes in pregnant women and their newborns; (2) analysis of the biosynthesis of natural products such as terpenoids, alkaloids, macrolides and polyethers; (3) evaluation of the hormonal regulation of phosphatidyl inositol degradation; (4) studies of synthetic methods and total synthesis of antibiotics, such as Daunomycin, Kinamycin C, Rifamycin S and Naphthyridinomycin; (5) evaluation of the regulation of catecholamine synthesis and release in the central nervous system; and (6) studies of the synthesis of physiologically active marine natural products. All of these active ongoing projects depend on measurements made with a gas chromatograph mass spectrometer (GCMS). Acquisition on campus of a state of the art instrument will materially benefit the conduct and productivity of these research endeavors. As well, the core group will provide a nucleus for future consultation within the Brown community.